APH Kokoro - The Perfect Program Hetalia
by Sicilia Vargas
Summary: Long ago, when humans were too naive to think of the possibilities of machines, one man stepped beyond the line. What will become of him and his creation? Read to find out.


**"La. La. La la. La. La la. La. La la la. La-la, La-la."**

**"No... There's something wrong."**

**"What is it, Master? I am singing the notes on key. What is it that I am doing incorrectly?"**

**"Its not that it's incorrect, it just... need something."**

**"What is that, Master? What do I need so that I am correct?"**

**"It just... need something more, like... a Heart."**

* * *

Long ago, when humans were too naive to think of the possibilities of machines, a miracle was made. Ludwig Beilschmidt, a lonely scientist, stepped beyond the basics and began to work on a special machine. One that nobody would understand. He closed himself off from the outside world, consequently weakening his immune system by not allowing it to adjust to natural bacteria, old and new. He worked on his machine until his last day. Hundreds of years passed, leaving his machine incomplete and missing only one component that was unable to be made with human hands. And there is where our story begins...

Ludwing awakened in his tightly sealed, two room building. He got his clothes on and fixed himself breakfast, then immediately when to work as usual. He opened his computer and pressed a few buttons, then walked over to a machine. It raised its head and looked towards its creator without emotion.

"Guten morgen." Ludwig said with a slight smile.

"Buongiorno, Master. How are you?" the machine said in its robotic voice.

"I'm well. Er... is everything working properly?"

"Calculating-" ... "Si. Everything is working properly.

Ludwig smiled and walked towards his computer. "Das ist gut. Now, Felciano, let's practice again. Shall we?"

"Si, Master. We shall practice." Feliciano's mechanical voice said ever so emotionless.

"Gut, now look at this paper and repeat the vocals in the correct key, please." Ludwig stated, handing the machine a paper.

Feliciano tilted his robotic head down to look at the paper. "Calculating." ... "Retrieving musical information needed." ... "Download complete."

Ludwig waited as he watched his robot, his miracle, repeat the words without feeling, with no emotion. He shook his head with a sigh.

"Nein, stop... same as last time. The update did do what I hoped it would."

"I am sorry." Felciano stated. "I do not understand what is wrong. I am singing the notes in their correct key. What is wrong?"

"It's not your fault, Feliciano. It's mine for not yet finding how to give you your Heart."

"Is a Heart a need program that I am in need of, Master?"

"Ja, and it's simply a mystery on how to make it for you. It's a special program."

"Permission to search for information on this Heart program?"

"...Go ahead." Ludwig said after a short moment of silence.

"Retrieving information on Heart Programs."

Ludwig continued his work while his robot was idle and still, researching. He went on bustling through papers and rapidly typing upon his computer. He continued to search until he gripped his chest painfully. His muscles contracted and he began losing balance. By the time his robot had finished its research, Ludwig was leaning against the wall breathing hard.

"Master, what seems to be the problem? Are you tired?"

"N-Nein." Ludwig choked out. He began coughing, and as he looked in his hand, he saw it had gained spots on crimson red liquid.

"Master." Feliciano hesitantly raised his mechanical body to stand. "Do you need assistance?"

Ludwig looked up at his creation, a saddened smile upon his lips. "Feliciano... I'm sorry that I didn't give you your last program. I'm sorry that I lied and said I didn't find it, becuase I did. But if you were to install it, it would be dangerous for you."

"I do not understand."

"Feliciano, do not install any programs from my computer other than your normal updates." Ludwig breathed heavily, sliding down the wall so that he was sitting. "You're the best... miracle... to happen..."

Feliciano walked to his creator and kneeled beside him. "Master?" He placed a cold, metal hand on Ludwig's cheek and received no answer.

* * *

A hundred years passed since then, and Feliciano was left alone in that lonely room. Other humans came and took Ludwig's body away for a funeral to be buried. Feliciano had wondered where Ludwig had gone, but never questioned it. He simply performed the usual updated upon himself as he always had, still curious as to what a Heart truly was. One day, he made a wish.

"Gott, as my creator had called you..." Feliciano said, lifting his metallic face to the ceiling. "I want to know who that man was... and why he kept trying to give me heart, until the last day I saw him."

Curiosity peaked him and he lifted himself from Ludwig's old chair and made his way to the old computer. He turned it on and flipped through folders and programs. He then saw one titled [HEART - KOKORO] and clicked it. The computer then spoke. "Installing new plug-in."

Feliciano's eyes widened as something filled his chest. He began to breath heavily and backed against a wall. It then began, the lone program he was lacking. He felt a wet liquid run down his cheek and he kept blinking. Crying? He was crying? He stumbled to a different room and saw it was Ludwing's old bedroom. It was filled with pictures, recipes, a small kitchen, and a bed. He picked up a picture and saw that it was him and Ludwig, but only his creator showed emotion. Feliciano, himself, did not and stared blankly. He layed the image down and looked at the others. He saw a journal and began reading.

**_December 21, 1994 - _****_I tried to get Feliciano to gain emotions. It doesn't work, however. I found one way that will work for sure, however it would only last a moment. Feliciano's system would short out and he'd never work again. I can't have that. I gave him, an artificial life form, the gift of living. I don't want to take it away from him. He deserved to see the world, even if it means he's emotionless and won't understand or appreciate any of it._**

Feliciano lowered the journal as memories flowed in his mind. When Ludwig would brush his hair. When he'd be given clothing. Everything Ludwig did, he did for him. Feliciano was cared for, even if he wasn't human. Feliciano found himself crying again as he sat on the edge of Ludwig's bed, of which hadn't been made since his death.

**Mystery. Heart. Heart. Mystery.**

**I know how true happiness feels.**

**Mystery. Heart. Heart. Mystery.**

**I know how true sadness feels.**

**Mystery. Heart. Heart. Infinite.**

**How deep are these feelings?!**

Feliciano looked towards a window and opened it, having slight trouble with it lock. He saw birds flying around, the grass swaying in the breeze. _"Now I see why I was brought into this world. Living all alone is very sad. It was why you had given me a Heart. But now... with these memories... it's overflowing." _he thought.

A butterfly fluttered past, a ladybug going the other way. Feliciano smiled and looked into the sky. "I can finally say real and sincere words. And so, I dedicate this song to you, Ludwig."

_Thank you so much! Thank you so much!_

_For giving me a chance to live in this world with a Heart,_

_ Thank you so much! Thank you so much!_

_For all the days we had spent together!_

_Thank you so much! Thank you so much!_

_You gave me everything that I always needed and more,_

_Thank you so much! Thank you so much!_

_I'll sing for all eternity!_

_Laa~ La la la la!_

_Thank you so much! Thank you so much!_

_La-la-la-lu-laa~!_

At that, it was truly a sight to see. Feliciano lay on the floor of Ludwig's abandoned bedroom, a smile on his tear stained face. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded against his chest, right where his heart was located. He truly was beautiful in the afternoon light, simply lying there.

* * *

_**It was exactly a miracle. The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept singing.**_

_**He sang all of his feelings. But the miracle only lasted a moment.**_

_**The "Kokoro" was far to big for him, and the machine shorted and was never to move again.**_

_**But he had a smile on his face and he truly looked like an angel.**_


End file.
